UnAnything Wiki:Xbox Criminal Outbreak
A Probotector accidentally catches Xbox Criminal Syndrome due to a faulty system update, causing it to turn evil until the virus finds a new host. Spreading to machines and organic beings alike, the Xbox Criminal Syndrome threatens to overwhelm the world's population. Can anyone stand up to the spreading syndrome? There's only one way to find out. Characters *Probotector - Oobooglunk *T-2504 and others - Marc122 Role Play A single Probotector is standing on the barren outskirts of a town, the ground littered with scrap metal and other junk. The Probotector is undergoing a routine system update. PROBOTECTOR: Updating... Suddenly, the Probotector grabs its head with both hands as its visor flashes wildly. PROBOTECTOR: System Error! System Error! Xbox Criminal Syndrome has been detected! (To itself) I never should have switched to Windows... The Probotector's visor fills with barely recognizable static as it tightens its grip on its machine gun. Suddenly, it spots a shadowy figure in the distance... It turns out to be Sarah Connor, with Arnold Schwarzenegger (also known as the T-800)'s clothes and hair, holding dual MG 3s without discomfort. However, she falls down, dropping her weapons, revealing her to be the T-2504. T-2504: (Heavily breathing) Oh gosh... I-I never sh-shouldn't have gone without a mechanic... Now I can't move my body manually and...my telekinesis is starting to lose its fizz! Meanwhile, the Probotector is rapidly approaching the T-2504 at a circuit-burning sprint, glaring at the T-2504 the whole way. PROBOTECTOR: (Angry, slightly slurred) Yaaaaarrrrrrgh!! Finally, the Probotector screeches to a sudden halt within arm's reach of the T-2504, static-filled visor in full view. It cocks its machine gun and frantically raises it, trembling slightly. T-2504: Please no, Probotector... Please no. The T-2504 used his dwindling telekinesis to quickly move out of the Probotector's way, leaving behind his machine guns. PROBOTECTOR: Kill! Kill!! The Probotector runs at the T-2504, guns blazing, but the bullets just bounce off its body. PROBOTECTOR: Assessing target...appears to be weakened, but still bulletproof. Pass virus to target immediately. The static in the Probotector's visor begins to fade away as it stares into the T-2504's eyes. T-2504: NO! The T-2504 pulls the Probotector onto the ground and hold him there using the same power as he tries to send a distress signal. PROBOTECTOR: Distress signal detected. Jamming... The static in the Probotector's eyes finally leaves and appears within the T-2504's, turning them red. PROBOTECTOR: I...am free. Do not worry, T-2504. Your ailment will leave you once you pass it to a new host. T-2504: What the?! Shut up, fool. Why should I? I said shut it. Suddenly, an idiot named Rebecca Black (or Acceber Kcalb) is seen running away from Sirius Black as he tries to beat her up. Sirius' eyes are red. PROBOTECTOR: Unexpected target identified. Sirius Black has absorbed the Xbox Criminal Syndrome from the T-2504. T-2504: Oh my gosh, I've never seen that syndrome possess a human! PROBOTECTOR: The Xbox Criminal Syndrome affects both organic and artificial minds. Approach with caution. Just then, Sirius roars and raises his hands in the air, shimmering like a fading hologram. Then, he grabs Rebecca Black and converts her into oxygen. PROBOTECTOR: Warning: Oxygen Conversion detected. The symptoms of the syndrome are progressing more quickly than they normally should. Target must be stopped immediately. T-2504: Well, this is a real problem now. Save for when Rebecca Black is finally gone after all. The T-2504 proceeds to use his telekinesis to aim the MG 3s at Sirius and fire them. The Probotector joins in as Sirius shoots a blast of heat vision at the T-2504's guns. PROBOTECTOR: Warning. Your guns may be in danger of melting. Heat vision is another symptom of Xbox Criminal Syndrome. T-2504: Darn! The T-2504 starts using cold manipulation to cool down the guns he is using. However. they have already melted out of shape. PROBOTECTOR: Problem acknowledged. I will lend you my own gun. The Probotector gives his gun to the T-2504 as Sirius grabs the two fallen machine guns from earlier. Then, the Probotector manages to wrestle one out of his hands as an Invincibility powerup floats above him. He shoots it and charges into Sirius, killing him instantly. However, it is already too late: Probotector has been infected with the syndrome once again. PROBOTECTOR: Yaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgghhhh!! The invincible, armed Probotector charges at the T-2504. The T-2504 sighs as he tries to blast the Probotector away using his telekinesis.